gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-006 Gaza-D
The AMX-006 Gaza-D is a mass-production transformable general-purpose mobile weapon, it is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ and the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics Although the Gaza-D was functionally the same as the Gaza-C, it was a better performer in terms of power output, speed and maneuverability. In addition to a pair of beam guns, two beam sabers, and its "knuckle buster" beam rifle, the Gaza-D was also equipped with various missile launchers in its shoulder binders for additional heavy firepower. In addition to its superior specs and increased armaments, the Gaza-D also featured an improved transformable frame that could, unlike the Gaza-C, handle multiple transformations without breaking down. Armaments ;*AMS-01H Heavy Missile Launcher :The Gaza-D mounts three missile launcher. A pair of 14-tube missile launcher mounts in each shoulder; and a 4-tube missle launcher. They all fire AMS-01H Heavy Missiles. This weapon is used against battleships or heavy-armored enemies. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard melee armament for the AMX-006 Gaza-D. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by an energy capacitor that is recharged from special racks. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field and is capable of cutting through any metal alloy. The only way to block a beam saber is to counter with another beam saber or to use armor that has been treated with an anti-beam coating. When not in use the Gaza-D's beam sabers are stored in recharge racks in the shoulder binders. ;*Beam Gun :Pair of small fire-linked beam guns are fixed on the Gaza-D backpack. Used mainly in mobile armor mode, these beam guns can't change their firing angle. Possess a power rating of 2.3 MW each. ;*Knuckle Buster :With a power output at 6.7 MW, this powerful beam cannon is linked to a large sensor on the right side chest of the Gaza-D, making it very accurate. It mounts onto the backpack when in mobile suit and mobile armor mode, but is hand-carried when in mobile suit mode. History Introduced at the beginning of the First Neo Zeon War, the AMX-006 Gaza-D was a moderate improvement over Neo Zeon's mass-produced frontline model, the AMX-003 Gaza-C. As the Gaza-D's basic construction and transformation sequence were practically the same as the Gaza-C's, it was easy to mass-produce, as the existing Gaza-C production lines at the Axis asteroid base were easily modified to facilitate production of the Gaza-D. At the outbreak of the war, the Gaza-D often complemented - and eventually replaced - its predecessor as one of Neo Zeon's mainstay mobile suits. By UC 0096, the Gaza-D mobile suits were still in service with the Neo Zeon remnants, "The Sleeves". These units would be repainted in a new color scheme and given with the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Some of these mobile suits were deployed as part of the asteroid Palau's defense force during the Earth Federation's attack on Palau. The Gaza-D, like many other outdated units deployed by The Sleeves, performed poorly against the Earth Federation's more advanced and modern mobile suits. Picture Gallery gazadnovelNZS.jpg|AMX-006 Gaza-D (Sleeves Colors) Amx-006-ma-Sleeves Colors.jpg|AMX-006 Gaza-D (Sleeves Colors) MA Mode amx-006-back.jpg|Back amx-006-missilelauncher.jpg|14-tube missile launcher amx-006-hatch.jpg|Cockpit hatch GazaD164.jpg 150px-AMX-006_Gaza-D_(MS).jpg|SD AMX-006 Gaza-D (MS) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars 150px-AMX-006_Gaza-D_(MA).jpg|SD AMX-006 Gaza-D (MA) as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars References AMX006 GazaD - ManScan.jpg|AMX-006 Gaza-D - Manual Info AMX-006 - Gaza-D - Technical Detail Design.jpg|AMX-006 Gaza-D - Technical Detail/Design AMX-006 Gaza-D - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|AMX-006 Gaza D - Technical Detail/Design External Links *AMX-006 Gaza-D on MAHQ.net *AMX-006 Gaza D on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:AMX-006 ガザD